


Valentine's Day

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, SasuSaku Festival, Valentine's Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: Some days, shinobi wanted normality. They wanted an easy love. But there's nothing easy when it comes to Sasuke and Sakura. He doesn't know how to express his feelings, and she knows that to be present is the most precious gift. Though, could he come up with something even better? One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
> 
> SasuSaku Festival; Day 1.
> 
> Prompt: Valentine's Day
> 
> A/N: Hello, guys. If you've read any other of my works you know, then you know that I'm not the one for author notes (also, I appreciate all your reviews and always respond to them privately), but this time I felt the need to say something before letting you dive in today's chapter. First of all, I hope you have a fantastic day whether you're in a relationship or not. If there's no one in your life at this point, just go out and treat yourself - you deserve some love, too. Secondly, I hope that you'll like this work of fiction. Strangely enough, I started it not having something exactly pictured in my mind. I wanted to go with the flow, may I say. I ended up with this chapter which is not huge, but definitely longer than I expected for today's prompt. I want to warn you beforehand that some of you might not consider it fit for the prompt. It talks about Valentine's Day indeed, and the main couple is SasuSaku; however, I would not call it "fluff" or "full of sweetness". It speaks of a love of two married persons who have a child together and don't necessarily look for flowers and doves. So, if you came here only to read about a Sasuke bringing flowers and chocolate, or a Sakura throwing herself at Sasuke, all while having the most romantic day of the year, I think you might be in the wrong place. At some points, some might call this fic a little bit sad. That being sad, if you still want to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

_A week before Valentine's Day_

* * *

Sakura wiped away the sweat on her forehead. The wind blew softly, but it wasn't enough to compensate for the burning rays of the sun. It was unbelievably hot for the month of February, which was technically the last month of winter. However, there was not even the slightest sign to prove it. The earth was blooming.

Though, in truth, the pink-haired woman couldn't say she was bothered. She had never been fond of cold weather.

"Look, mama! I passed my exam with an A," her daughter said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Sakura congratulated her on the success and went on with putting the clothes on the wire. They would be dried by noon. As Sarada ran back into the house, Sakura couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering. It happened a lot lately when she was alone. She couldn't believe that she was here. Leaving aside the risks of having a shinobi's life and going through war, her situation was still a special case.

She was a thirty-year-old woman, a brilliant medic, the mother of a lovely daughter.

She had her independence while being married to the love of her life.

_Sakura Uchiha._

Had someone told her that all her dreams would come true, she would have found it hard to believe. Especially since she herself had considered them unreachable. It seemed that her mother had been right all along in, although she hardly paid her attention in her youth. What it's meant to be will find its way to reality - even if sometimes, one had to punch his ways through the obstacles.

Sakura let out a giggle and clenched her fists. Her training with Tsunade had helped her in more way than one. Stubbornness, strength, and relentlessness - yes, she learnt them from the best.

"They don't know shit," she murmured under her breath, remembering how some thought it was pitiful that she got stuck with Sasuke, who seemed not to be around too much and wasn't good at expressing his feelings. For them, he was an unfortunate case of a childhood gone wrong, a twisted mind who could hide its true intentions. But she knew Sasuke better than anyone, and those people should be grateful for his willingness to take up the most dangerous missions.

He was away from her in order to protect them, but she wouldn't feel left behind. Sakura touched her chest, right upon the heart. Her feelings and Sarada's reached Sasuke, no matter where he was. And, as far as things could go, she knew that he'd always come in the village again - now, he had a family to return to.

She was no longer a bond from his past that he wanted to cut, but his anchor to the present.

"Be safe, darling," she murmured under her breath while clasping her hands in a prayer. "We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

_Four days before Valentine's Day_

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second. The view in front of him would not disappear, but he wanted a moment of peace. He had just defeated a strange being, which was half-human half-mutant, with massive horns and red skin, and with a tremendous amount of power. The fight had been challenging even for him, and it spoke volumes about the creature's power.

As he sent a message to Konoha, he looked around carefully, attempting to see if there was any other mutant left. He had destroyed the laboratory and took down the creatures. There had been no sight of the crazy owner of the place, but the black-haired shinobi was sure that he'd eventually come to light.

Otherwise, he'd find the man in the darkness.

After some time Kakashi appeared next to him, and they had a brief conversation regarding the mission.

"So, you're gonna go back to Konoha now?"

Sasuke crooked his head. "I haven't finished here yet. That man is still wandering around."

"Look, Sasuke," Kakashi cleared his throat "I don't know how to put it, but it's for your sake. You'd better return. It's almost the 14th of February."

"And?" The fact that he hadn't vanished yet showed that he was somewhat more respectful and patient now. He was doing his best to atone his sins.

"It's Valentine's Day. I'm sure Sakura would like to see ya."

The name of his wife warmed his heart instantly. She was like a day of spring in his wintery smile, a ray of sun in his darkest nights. She was the one whose touched chased away his demons. And when Sarada appeared, Sakura became so much more to him. Not only because she was the mother of his child, whom he loved whole-heartedly, not because she was helping her revive the Uchiha clan, but because it was the ultimate proof of her love, of her decision to link her life with him. His mere acceptance made his shoulders lighter. He might not be a man to show his emotions, but he _felt._ Sometimes, he felt so much that it hurt. The thought of seeing Sakura was nice, but he had a job to finish first. He was the Hokage in the shadows. He couldn't… Besides, he thought that they had a relationship that rose higher than this stupid event. Nowadays, there were too many festivals to keep the count of them.

Having this conversation with Kakashi proved to be quite embarrassing for him, although he'd never admit that a blush was fighting its way to his cheeks. He took his leave, not wanting to continue the conversation. The wheels in his head, however, started to spin.

 _Would Sakura genuinely care about this?_ He remembered that they had once gone to a festival together. She had been so happy! Sighing, Sasuke shifted his focus. He had to catch the lab owner first before he could afford to think about anything else.

Kakashi waved his hand to him, wearing a smile under his mask. His visible eye was closed.

"Some things don't change, huh?" But just as he mumbled the words under his breath and looked at Sasuke's determined steps, he knew it was a lie. Sasuke was far from being the same.

* * *

_A day before Valentine's Day_

* * *

"Say, mama, is papa coming home tomorrow? That's why you're so nervous?"

Sakura brushed it off, her face reddening. She'd been intimate with Sasuke on so many occasions, but the thought of him still made her excited. She almost felt like a little girl all over again.

"Nooo." Sarada rolled her eyes, and the pink-haired medic scolded her playfully. "I hope he'll come. But unless he finished his mission…"

"Well, how about we do something for him, mama? Just to be prepared." The girl winked at her mother and arranged the glasses on her nose. As he grew older, she was the one to encourage her mother when her father couldn't make it in time for an event. "Make we could bake some cookies."

"Sasuke hates sweets," Sakura retorted, kneeling in front of Sarada. "Say now; you want it all for yourself, don't you?"

"Maybe…" Sarada's hand flew to her forehead after Sakura poked it. She dutifully mimicked the gesture. It was their way of saying _I love you_.

"Good, then how about we get started?"

Moving to the kitchen, the two of them starting the cooking. Somewhere between mixing ingredients and plying with them, Sakura and Sarada managed to make an excellent composition. Sarada said she'd like some chocolate in the cookies and her mother proceeded to melt it. When the brunette offered jokingly to rush the process with a Fire Jutsu, Sakura had rapidly denied. The last time that happened, they'd burnt down half of the house.

"Hm," she hummed while eying some fresh tomatoes. She wondered if Sasuke would come home on Valentine 's Day. She doubted he considered it an important day. Her stomach churned. She didn't care that he wasn't on the romantic side, but every once in a while, she enjoyed this kind of things. It let her see glimpses of a normal relationship.

Not that she'd trade what she had for anything in the world.

Not now.

Not ever.

_I should make that tomato soup that he likes so much. He said it was the best dish he'd ever eaten._

She bit her lip and started to cut the vegetables. She cast Sarada a glance. She was having fun roasting the cookies.

"What did I tell you about Fire Jutsu in the house?"

"Sorry, mama."

Sakura closed her eyes. She imagined that Sasuke was right there, next to her.

* * *

 

"Oh, I can't believe tomorrow's Valentine Day!"

"I get you. I'm so looking forward to it. I wonder what Yuki bought me."

"Right? Last year, Kiito gave me this lovely necklace and confessed once more his love."

"I'm so jealous of you two.

Sasuke grunted. He would not hear these conversations but was not like he had a chance. His senses were sensitive enough to pick up these whispers. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him. He had better things to do; but after his talk with Kakashi, it unsettled him. It was ridiculous, but he thought that Sakura might look forward to Valentine 's Day. It made him feel miserable knowing that she could be saddened by his complete lack of comprehending the role of such events in a couple's life. They were married - he had vowed to love and protect her, to be loyal and cherish her. He gave her the Uchiha name. For him, there could be nothing above.

_Maybe I should send her something, though. Chances are I won't finish the mission by tomorrow. But what should I give her?_

He wasn't the one to make gifts. He had a hard time to choose something even on their anniversary. He thought about jewellery, but she wasn't the one to wear them. He knew this too well. Clothes were plain ridiculous - she had plenty. For a second, he thought about writing her a letter. It was a romantic gesture, wasn't it? She'd probably like it. But it felt forced, and it didn't felt right for him. He was rather a practical man.

_What should I buy her?_

He cursed under his breath. Nothing could reflect his love for her. And anything he could send would have an impersonal air. Wasn't the whole point of Valentine 's Day being together? It was moments like this that made him question his failures - did he fail as a husband?

* * *

 _Valentine's Day_ , _morning_

* * *

Sakura stretched her hands above the head and yawned. She had overheard Naruto talking about Sasuke's mission when she went to the Hokage Tower. There was a slight chance that she'd see him today. She didn't get her hopes up, as she hadn't heard the whole conversation, but she was too optimistic for her own good.

Her heart bubbled in her chest. She felt good today.

Getting out of the bed she went to the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. Sarada, who was usually quieter, kept talking about her colleagues and teachers, tests and future. She was excited about the upcoming Chunnin exam. Part of Sakura was worried, but it was a mother's doing. She knew her daughter was strong and intelligent. She resembled her and Sasuke, after all.

"Ne, mama?"

"Huh? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

A rosy blush covered Sarada's face, and Sakura crooked her head. She hadn't seen that look on her face until now. She seemed embarrassed. Anger flared inside the pinkette, thinking that bullies might be after her Sarada. Remembering her young days, and how people used to make fun of her forehead, she knew that people could be mean only because they wanted to. The girl averted her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Could you help me pack some cookies?"

Sakura's brow rose in confusion.

"I'm not good at these things." That was the understatement of the year. "And, I-I'd like to share them with someone."

Today's date flashed in her mind, and a smug and knowing grin painted Sakura's face. _She grew up so fast._ Who would have thought her daughter already had her first crush? _Well, it might run in the family, after all. For the boy's sake, let's hope he doesn't mess up with her._ It was not only that Sarada could pummel a man to death, but oh, if Sasuke learnt that his precious daughter had been hurt in any form, he would become terrifying.

The sight of Susanoo would be enough to scare someone to death.

She giggled and winked at Sarada. "Sure thing. So… who is he?" Sarada tch-ed and the click of tongue resembled Sasuke's so much.

"Any news from Papa?" When her mother's smile faded, Sarada regretted asking. She felt the urge to punch her dad to make him come back to his senses. Didn't he see how much her mother missed him?

"Not yet."

"Well, don't sweat over it." The brunette wondered it that was how marriage worked. Her mother never said a word, but Sarada's ears were keen. She heard the whims and cries at night from the room across the hall. If that was love, she wanted none of it. When her father was home, Sakura was glowing. It was like she was a different person.

Sarada wondered if it was worth it - getting married, that is.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, midday._

* * *

Sasuke dodged and launched forward. This wasn't a real fight for him, the one who had faced head on the Kages at only sixteen years old. Not, more than a decade later, he was way stronger than that boy lost on the path of darkness. He had a purpose, a family, and people to protect.

The man shrieked and brought his palms to the ground. A high wall appeared in front of him, but it wasn't enough to protect him. Sasuke was behind him in an instant. His Chidori chiripped. It all happened so fast that an outlooker couldn't have said what had happened. Sasuke took out the man with an exercised movement that had become natural for him. When the man fell to his knees and then on his face, the Uchiha didn't feel any remorse. Hypocritical as it might seem, he thought that bad guys had to pay for their doings - though, honestly, it was only late in his teenage when he had completely lost his mind and started to lose from sight the difference between good and bad.

He incinerated the man and turned back. His orders had been to eliminate the mad doctor who proceeded to do mutant experiments on children and women. His thoughts flew to Sakura. As a medic, her duty was to heal and not to kill, but he knew that his wife wasn't some weak woman who couldn't stand her ground or protect her beliefs. She would have shown no mercy to the evil man who ruined the lives of so many young people. That was her soft spot - children.

He sighed, and his hand flew to the chest. It burnt with longing.

He had done his best to finish the mission as fast as he could, taking Kakashi's words to heart. It was not only Sakura who wanted to see him; the same could be said the other way around. However, today was the fateful day: February the 14th, Valentine's Day, Lovers' Day. Yet, here he was, in a village miles away from his wife, surrounded by strangers and with hands stained by blood.

Even if he took off immediately, he wouldn't manage to get in Konoha until three days had passed. The road was that long. He looked around, thinking about what he could send her. He wanted her to know that he thought of her on this day. Maybe they couldn't be physically together, but their hearts and thought were. Besides, this was the least he could do at the moment. He saw a shop which sold frames, and an idea flashed his mind.

He entered there wordlessly, not knowing that a miracle was about to happened. And who'd have thought that _he_ of all people, would help Sasuke?

* * *

_Valentine's Day, evening_

* * *

Sakura drummed her fingers on the table. Her daughter watched her from the corner of her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek. She'd been having an amazing day. That idiot Boruto had actually appreciated her gesture and bought her a book in return. He tried to make it seem like he had planned to all along, but she saw right through his lie. Of course, she didn't let it affect her. In the end, he'd been really sweet to her - the fact that Boruto could be anything but an idiot warmed her heart.

Sarada had hoped that her papa would be back home before her. As it seemed, the hope was futile. It was ten o'clock, and there was no sight of him. She and Sakura had eaten a light dinner, although Sakura only nibbled her food, and then stood in silence for a few moments, while Sarada had dessert. Despite the pinkette's smile, her daughter saw that it didn't reach her eyes. It made her again question the idea of love and its worth.

"Come on, Sarada. It's time you slept."

Sarada argued. Leaving her alone didn't sound like the wisest idea, but Sakura would have none of it. Grunting, she got up and hugged her mother. She asked her if she would come and sleep soon, but Sakura only shook her head slightly, saying that she'd wait for Sasuke a little longer. Sarada bit back a remark. She trusted her papa, or she wanted to, at least. She highly doubted he'd come. She knew that he loved them, but he didn't know how to express it.

"You sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Left alone with her thoughts, Sakura looked the soup in front of her. On the table, there were two bowls of tomato soup. She swallowed. It was ridiculous. Her eyes swam in salty tears. She blinked fast to sent them away. She knew that Sasuke wasn't hurting her on purpose. Nevertheless…

_I wanted to see him so much. I wanted to spend this day with him, like a normal family. I just wanted to forget…_

Her fists clenched. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if those around her hadn't put such pressure on this day. Almost all of her friends were married, and all of them talked about how they were waiting to see how their husbands would surprise them this year. Sakura would have been happy only to see Sasuke. This alone was a gift.

She was sick of hearing Temari praising Shikamaru that despite his laziness he would wine and dine her, playing a game afterwards, and of Ino who wouldn't stop speaking about the beautiful sketches, Sai was offering her, and even of Naruto, whom she knew that would try to cook for Hinata.

She loved her friends and was happy for them with her heart. But it hurt to see they were so cheerful when she… when Sasuke…

Part of his reason to travel so much and go on so many mission was also that the citizens regarded him wearily. He was hers, but she craved for more.

_But I guess love means sacrifice and acceptance. So what if he hadn't managed to get here today? It's a stupid day. Valentine's Day, the day of lovers? Psh, Sasuke had never missed our anniversary, and that's infinitely more important._

_Why do I even bother thinking about this? He's out there, somewhere, alone and among strangers. At least I have Sarada._

She gripped the table. Love went beyond this foolish and shallow things. Sakura pictured Sasuke's loving face, the one that he only showed to her and Sarada. It warmed her heart in an instant. Even if he were there, he would probably not see the point in celebrating this stupid day. He was rather a simple man and didn't understand the point of these occasions.

_Tic-Toc._

The clock on the wall wouldn't shut up. She glanced at it briefly. It was around eleven. She let out a shaky breath. With every minute, her conviction that Sasuke wouldn't show up solidified. She tried to brush it off.

She stretched and sat down at the table once more, not even thinking about putting the soup in the fridge. She'd wait. She was good at it. She had done it for so many years.

_I'll stay here a little longer._

* * *

_Valentine's Day, night_

* * *

Sasuke quickened its pace. He gripped the small package in his hand. Had it not been for Sai, the brunet would have never made it in time to Konoha. But now he was here. It must have been fate's hand that they managed to bump into each other. Whatever it was, Sasuke was grateful.

He cursed mildly under his breath. It was almost midnight. He wondered if he had, perhaps, made a mistake by coming at such an hour. He chased away the thought immediately. Sakura had been always more than happy to see him, not matte the moment. Be it night, day, when she returned from her shift or when she was taking a bath. There wasn't a perfect time for seeing each other.

And in truth, although he was a skilled shinobi, his timing sucked when it came to romance.

Reaching his home, he entered soundlessly, taking in the surrounding. Sakura had redecorated - the walls had creamy nuance, and there was some new furniture. The brunet smiled faintly. He liked to know that she felt comfortable doing some changes. For the longest time, Sakura felt a little bit awkward living with him, like it wasn't also her house.

He took off his sandals and coat, and wandered around, looking for his wife. She felt her presence before seeing her when he turned the corner. She was at the kitchen table, sitting in a position that he doubted it was good for her back. He walked in front of her and looked at her sleeping form. She looked as if spring bloomed inside of her like she hosted the sun itself in her body. The second thing he noticed - or better said, smelled - was that she had cooked his favourite dish. The soup was cold by now, but the delicious smell of tomatoes filled the air. He put the on the table and proceeded to put a strand of pink hair behind her ear. His fingers ghosted upon her face. She shifted in her sleep and woke up slowly.

The sight of Sasuke caught her off guard, and for a second, she didn't know if it was a dream or reality.

"Sasuke…" she whispered,likecupping his face while straightening her back.

"Tadaima, Sakura."

"Okaeri, darling."

His heart did strange things in his chest. It was hard to describe how much he had come to love Sakura. She had become his light, his atonement, his spring.

"You've been cooking?" It was so unlike him to point out the obvious.

"Yes… I…" She blushed, and it was _so_ like her.

And all of a sudden, it as if all the pieces fall in their place as if they'd never been separated.

She was his home, and he was her happiness.

"You didn't have to," she muttered when he handed her the package. Sakura was flustered.

"Tch. I'm not good at these things, but I know today's Valentine's Day, and I wanted to give you that." She smiled sweetly, and she could sweat a blush stained his face. She unwrapped the package and swallowed when she saw her gift. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

"But I thought-"

"I managed to save it," he cut her, mentioning the incident when Sarada burn down the house along with the many things inside. "Its margins are grey and ashy, but there was nothing I could do about it. S-Sorry."

"Oh, Sasuke," she locked arms around his neck. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

She remembered of that black time when that had no pictures of them together, and Sarada had come to question whether or not she was her real mum. After finding out the truth, the three of them had taken a picture together. Unfortunately, it had burnt with the house when Sarada practised Fire Jutsu.

Or that's what Sakura thought.

Sniffing, she took the framed photography and put it on the shelf. They three of them were happy there. Sasuke encircled her waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She spun in his arm and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't passionate, or desperate, and there were no sparks flying. But somehow, in the middle of the chaos that was their life, it was perfect.

As they went back to the kitchen to eat, they were holding hand and smiling stupidly.

All happened while a pair of eyes watched them carefully. They left as soon as they started chatting over the food as if it was what they did on a daily basis. Sasuke's onyx eyes sparkled with love while Sakura was glowing.

They looked happy.

 _Maybe love and marriage are worth it, after all,_ a brunette thought, humming while going to bed.


End file.
